ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets and Spoilers
Flubber As of Build v0.371, released during April Fools, Flubber, a joke item, was actually introduced into the game, as well as the ascended version of Looty McLootFace, Sir LootyMcLootington III, Esquire. Flubber drops in the Tutorial Zone, and the drop chance is based off CURRENT run's highest defeated boss, starting at 0.3% at boss 58, and increasing by 0.3% every boss after, up to 72.9% at boss 300. There are no other requirements (such as Cooking stat or wearing Ascended Pendants, as in the meme). Flubber will initially have no stats, similarly to Forest Pendant, but will drop at Level 10, requiring up to 10 Flubbers to ascend and get stats. Triple Flubber Triple Flubber is the ascended version of Flubber, and has the following stats: * Level 0 **Special Bonus: Respawn **2,000 / 4,000 (2% Bonus) *Level 100 **Special Bonus: Respawn **8,000 / 8,000 (8% Bonus) Ring of Apathy As of build v0.375, where a new Adventure zone and titan were introduced, a new secret item was also introduced, which is required for defeating UUG, THE UNMENTIONABLE, the fourth titan. The ring initially only drops after defeating boss 100, then can be looted by defeating the Goblin enemy (Droop), back in the Forest zone, with a base chance of 0.8% (99.2% chance for the ring to crumble into dust). The ring drops at level 1 so it can be affected by Gaudy's set bonus. Once the item is discovered in the item list, the boss 100 requirements are removed. The ring is no longer required in the player's inventory once maxxed to autokill UUG, but still needs to be equipped to fight it manually. *Level 0 **UUG extra power growth per attack: 2.00x previous value. **UUG is no longer invincible (any ring level) *Level 50 **UUG extra power growth per attack: 1.50x previous value. *Level 100 **UUG extra power growth per attack: 1.00x previous value. (No Growth) The Best Loot Drop of All When you defeat UUG, there is a slight chance (less than 1%) of getting The Best Loot Drop of All, which is just a Level 0 Forest Pendant. THE BEAST THE BEAST, the 6th Titan, introduced in build .401, requires a riddle to be defeated. The riddle starts once you go to THE BEAST zone after unlocking it, and defeat the Skeleton Guardian. #Defeat the Skeleton Guardian in Adventure in THE BEAST zone when he spawns, and loot his Crumpled Note. #Defeat UUG, The Unmentionable while wearing a Level 69 Ring of Apathy. If done properly, you'll get the first clue. #Defeat Grand Corrupted Tree while using A Stick. This should award you the second clue. #Defeat Jake From Accounting using *only* his Stapler. Awards third clue. #Take all your items off, go to I.T.O.P.O.D. Floor 0 and climb up to floor 101. You should get the last clue. #Rebirth between 43:09 and 43:29 of a rebirth. Upon rebirthing at that specific time, THE BEAST will be unlocked and can be fought normally like the other titans. Greasy Nerd Greasy Nerd is the 7th titan, added in build .410. To unlock him, you must first beat boss 125 and defeat Greasy Nerd's Mom, similar to how you unlocked The Beast. She's a straightforward fight with no special moves to watch out for. Once she is defeated, you must enter a five-letter code to access Nerd himself. To do this, you must rebirth and defeat the story bosses up to five specific bosses, those being 25 (Robot), 42 (Excitable Ninja Samurai), 63 (Friday), 82 (Mysterious Figure), and 121 (Giant Raisins from California). In the story for each boss, you will notice a seemingly random letter at the end of the story text. Press the corresponding letter on your keyboard to input one of the letters of the code. Make sure you turn off auto-nuke before doing this, and DO NOT nuke past the bosses, or you will have to rebirth again. You cannot input the letters from the bestiary. Once all five letters have been entered, you will be free to fight the Greasy Nerd when you beat boss 125 again. The Godmother The Godmother, is the 8th titan, introduced in build .413. To unlock her, the player must first defeat the Consigliere, who takes the Godmother's place until you complete the the requirements. Once defeated, he will drop The Death Note, which instructs you to defeat certain enemies in adventure. These enemies can be defeated in any order. They are: # Skeleton (Forest) # Icarus Proudbottom (Sky) # " "(Ancient Battlefield) # King Circle (The 2D Universe) # Rob Boss (The Beardverse) Once all enemies have been defeated, you must return to the Consigliere after the Godmother's respawn is finished, and defeat him again. You are now free to fight the Godmother. 'The Exile' The Exile is the ninth titan added to the game in build .422. As per usual, it requires you to solve a puzzle and complete a few steps before he can be fought. #Go to the Exile's adventure zone, then kill the priest. Recommended stats 5.8/4.7 Sextillion (E21) Power/Toughness #Equip the weapon the priest just dropped then kill the priest again. Equipping the weapon in your off-hand will not work. #Go to the ITOPOD with the 2 currently dropped items in your inventory. Between floors 950-999 another part of the exile will drop. The drop rate for this item is "0.01% * floors after 950" #Start a completely fresh quest then idle the quest until the idle bar is 90-99% full (without actually letting it fill, keep item count at 0), then cancel the idle. *Don't actually idle the quest*: make sure no items have been turned in, but the idle bar is nearly full. Then complete the rest of the quest actively normally. Reference image #Go back to Mega Lands and kill the boss, Wahwee, whilst wearing the full Mega set, the level of the set does not matter. #Assign all of your resource 3 minus 1 into the "Hack Hack" and wait for about 1 minute. #Assemble the Exod... cough cough Exile as pictured (In the top left of page 1 of your inventory), then go to the Sewers and control click any unprotected piece. Reference image Congratulations, the Exile is now unlocked and should spawn as normal. Please keep the unlock items as they are needed for the secret drop. To unlock the secret drop: #Max Exile gear for the set bonus. #Exile will now drop his nuts. This item has a flat 2% chance to drop from any version. #Assemble them like this, on the same slots as before. Reference image #Control click the unprotected Face of the Exile item, again while in the Sewers. A message will tell you that something has changed about the Exile. #The Exile can now drop his secret drop. This item has 0.0001% base chance to drop from any version (see The Exile#Loot for details). Good luck! 'IT HUNGERS' IT HUNGERS is the tenth titan added to the game in build 1.000. Though it can be fought immediately after unlocking, no damage can be dealt to it until after you solve a puzzle and complete certain steps. #Go to IT HUNGER's adventure zone, then attempt to battle. You will lose, but you will acquire GLOP Recipe. #Collect the ingredients from adventure zones as follows: #*Well done Steak With Ketchup - The Orange Toupee, The Beardverse #*Pickle Ice Cream - SUNDAE, Clock Dimension #*Can of Surstromming - Screaming Chocolate Fish, Chocolate World #*Jar of Marmite - Barry, The Beer Fairy, Pretty Pink Princess Land #*Pineapple Pizza - The Annoying Fan, JRPGVille #Control click any unprotected piece and you'll acquire GLOP. #Finally, battle with IT HUNGERS. The GLOP will drastically lower the amount of damage that IT HUNGERS is able to deal; and if you have enough Power/Toughness, then you will win easily. NOTE: YOU WILL NEED ONE GLOP FOR EACH ATTEMPT AT THE TITAN NOTE 2: GLOP IS NOT NEEDED TO AUTOKILL THE TITAN 'Easter Eggs' The Floor Shitter Toggling the Lazy ITOPOD Shifter has a 1% chance to change its text to say Shitter instead of Shifter! NGU Cap Modifier Hovering over the NGU Cap Modifier in Sellout Shop has a chance to display a special tooltip referencing Rick and Morty. Coming Soon More easter eggs like the ones above, and more including rare animated images are planned to be added to the game soon. Achievements List of all "?" icon achievements' requirements Spoiler Alert! *Survive an attack from an exploder (type) enemy! (in Adventure Mode) *Wear a set of Helmet, Chest, Legs, Boots, and Weapon, all at level 69 (in Adventure Mode) *Unlock the NGU menu! *Unlock the Yggdrasil menu! *Unlock the Beards (of Power) menu! *Defeat Gordon Ramsay Bolton before they can attack even once! *Defeat Grand Corrupted Tree before they can attack even once! *Defeat Jake from Accounting before they can attack even once! *Defeat UUG, The Unmentionable before they can attack even once! *Clicked the bottom right corner of the advanced training menu. There, are you happy now? *Defeat WALDERP's final form! *Defeat WALDERP's final form before they can attack even once! *Speedrun 3 times in a row with rebirths under 30 minutes each, with Boss 37 defeated! *Defeat THE BEAST V1! *Defeat THE BEAST V2! *Defeat THE BEAST V3! *Defeat THE BEAST V4! *Enter Evil difficulty for the first time.